Scooby Boo
by Vivallion Hex
Summary: Scooby and the gang go camping to celebrate graduation.
1. Summer Air

A group of teenagers and a dog were sitting around a campfire. The camp site was in northern California. The teens had been friends all throughout high school. The group had just finished high school and felt they deserved a well needed break. The group had bonded over their adventurous hobby of solving mysteries while quenching their unbelievable thirst for trouble. Velma was the most curious of the group. The teens were known as local heroes in their town. There was even a statue of Scooby Doo, the hero dog. The gang had sent many criminals behind bars. They were undoubtedly making the world a better place. Velma scooted closer to Shaggy on a tan log to the right of the tent. The night was cool with a clear sky. The moon seemed so large and beautiful, almost if it were trying to dance with the star. A perfect night to go star gazing Velma thought.

"Shaggy, don't you think the view of the stars is amazing up here?" asked Velma.

"Like sure is Velms" agreed Shaggy.

"we should go on a night walk to gaze at the stars in the valley!" suggested Velma.

"um like it sure is dark away from the fire" whimpered Shaggy.

"Don't worry, I'll bring my flashlight. Come on, Lets go!" She insisted. Grabbing Shaggy's hand, leading the way.

Scooby got up to follow. Although Fred knew Shaggy and Velma could use so privacy. He grasped Scooby's collar and gave him a Scooby snack. Fred proceeded to walk the Dane to his tent. Quickly returning to Daphne. He sat down on the wooden bench next to her. Putting his arm around Daphne.  
"You know, I'm really go to miss you Daph." he said looking into her eyes. The way the light hit them her eyes almost looked purple.  
Daphne grabbed his other hand and gave a small grin. She whispered "Get used to it." She got up and walked slowly to her tent with her head up high. She had been too many times waiting for Fred to finally make his move. She thought of the moment often when he would. Now that he is leaving, just the though of her best friend starts to send shivers down her back.

Its cold and dark outside without the light and warmth of the fire. Shaggy and Velma stay close together. When the two approach the valley they spot a dear run. Such beauty as the moonlight seems like a spotlight on the creature. Shaggy smiles to himself, then turns to Velma.

" Velma, you're amazing." Shaggy said with such compassion.

Velma blushed "Jinkies Shaggy. I could say the same about you."

He put his hand on her cheek. Slowly grazing his thumb on her soft fare skin. His touch felt even better then she imagined. She closed eyes. Shaggy leaned closer. Velma could feel the tension building. Suddenly there was a great tremble within the earth. An earthquake maybe. The two quickly sat down on the moist grass. There was no movement. They turned to each other and began to laugh with relief. Their gaze lingered for a moment. It had felt like the world had stopped for the two tension between them was overwhelming. Velma lunged out towards Shaggy, lips puckered. Right before she reached his lips she stopped and waited for his lips to reach hers. She was close enough to feel his facial hair brush her face. Shaggy licked his lips and lightly placed them on Velma's. The kiss felt genuine and innocent. When Shaggy pulled his lips away Velma swore she could still feel them. She Blushed as she looked at him with her big brown eyes. This was Velma's first kiss.


	2. A Splash of Purple

Daphne climbs into her purple tent and begins her nightly routine. She must brush her hair into a loose braid. She begins to change into her pajamas. Purple of course. A purple tank top with a small bow on each strap. Her leggings were a darker shade with the her initials sown in. She began to pull up her socks when she heard a rustle outside her tent. She opened her tent quickly catch whomever was prowling around her tent. She popped her head out quickly, only to be met with a kiss. Daphne was infuriated. That was not how she wanted her first kiss to be with Fred. Although she wasn't completely disappointed by it.

"I'm sorry Daphne. I just couldn't wait any longer." Fred sounded sympathetic.

"But why now Fred?" Daphne asked with a subtle doubt.

"I've always loved you Daphne. You know I have. I just only wish you felt the same for me." Fred said feeling indifferent and exposed. He sighed with the relief of his feelings.

A single tear fell from Daphne's eye. Looking down at her hands she smiled.

"Come inside." She said inviting him inside her tent. Tugging on softly on his ascot.

Shaggy slowly stands up from the grass. The back of his pants are wet from the dew, he wipes of the stray pieces of grass that have clung to his pants. He looks up towards the stars and thinks about how perfect this night beginning to play out. Romance was his intention on trip though he fully embraced it. He looks down at Velma and admires her beauty for a moment. Her soft eyes looked straight into his soul. All was content with the world. He puts out his hand to help Velma stand up. As she starts to stand up there is a shift in the ground. The earth shakes and collapses underneath her feet. Velma screams for her life. A cry loud enough to awake the gods. She falls for a moment though Shaggy catches her quickly with her hand still in his. Shaggy yells out for help. There is no response. The air is still and the world silent. Shaggy looks down at Velma with such desperation. Velma winks and lets go of his hand. She is suddenly devoured by the darkness within the earth.


	3. I Hear You

Fred had thought that Daphne had never looked so beautiful. He gave a gentle grin and she blushed. It was quite for a moment. A precious moment Daphne thought. She shivered and rubbed her arm.

"Are you cold?" Fred asked as he scooted closer.

She put laid her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. "I'm love you too Fred." She said as she started to cry.

"We can make this work, Daphne." He said trying not to choke on his tears. He lifted her chin so he could look up at her eyes. He kissed her passionately. He could feel his heart beat rapidly. He bit her lip. She moaned quietly while she motioned her hand down to the crotch of his pants. She began to rub him gently. Fred began to breath heavier. He enjoyed having her tounge play with his. Though he was curious about the rest of her body. Fred began to kiss Daphne down her neck slowly. She felt his shaft harden through his pants. As Fred kissed closer to her breast she became nervous. He her lips one last time then quickly removed her shirt. Her breast he perfect just as he imagined. He then took off his shirt as well. Daphne layed herself down and blew him a kiss. Fred couldn't resist he leaned over and shoved his tounge in her mouth. Kissing her repeatedly he became excited. He began to rub her chest. Daphne moaned she started to undo his belt. Freddy began sucking on her peaches. When suddenly they heard a scream from the woods. Scooby began to bark and pace back and forth. Freddy jumped up and motioned to Daphne to stay there. She quickly got dressed overewhelmed with a sharp sense of adrenaline. "Fred, be careful." She whispered as Freddy left the tent shirtless and barefoot.


	4. Bad Hair Day

Out from the woods came a scream that sang of death. Daphne was alone in the dark, her only protection was the fraile tent. She couldn't wait any longer. She felt the overwhelming need to investigate. She gathered all her courage and exited the tent. She was equipped with a flashlight and a pocket size of pepper spray. Daphne looked upon her surroundings, she saw only darkness and vague outlines of trees.

 _The scream sounded like it came from Shaggy. The last time I saw him was with Velma heading to their night walk. Why didn't I hear Velma scream?_

Daphne thought where to go from there. Daphne walked over to Shaggy's tent to check on Scooby. When she approached the tent it was ripped on the side. Scooby must of tried to follow Fred. She continued to shuffle around in the dark. The flashlight began to dim as it was starting to lose power. She started walking toward the path she saw Velma and Shaggy on last. She heard a noise come behind her, then suddenly all was black.

Daphne tried to open her eyes, catching glimpses of trees and rocks as she is being dragged. Clumps of blood, dirt, and insects gathering in her hair and nose. Unable to see who is dragging her or where exactly she is being taken. Feeling faint, she tries tries to grab on to passing shrubs and weeds. The figure jerks her body frustrated with her struggle. They approach a bright light follwed with a high pitched buzzing noise. They stop moving for a moment as another person converses with the fist figure. Daphne can't hear what is being said due to the buzzing. The person walks over to where Daphne's head is laying on the ground. The person motions for her to sleep by putting her hands together against her face. Daphne makes a quiet moan from the pain. Then she recieves a swift kick to the back of her head.


	5. holy moly

Fred is surrounded by darkness, the only clue of his location is the strong smell of wet dirt. He transitions to crawling on his hands and knees. The ground is muddy and slimy, every once in a while he can feel a metal outline engraved throughout the floor. As he continues to explore the ground he discovers that he is in a circular room. Assuming that he is in a hole in the ground Fred begins to plot his escape.

 _The only way is up he thought to himself. I have to scale up the hole and hope there is a movable exit._

Fred attempts the climb up the hole several times. The moist walls cause him to slip and slide back down. He can never find a stable place to set his feet. Fred allows himself to slide down the wall convinced he is defeat. He sits on the ground and begins to contemplate his overall life. Fred had been blinded by his adrenaline that he wasn't able to think clearly. He feels sticky in middle of his abdominal. He discovers a deep gash in his upper stomach. Fred begins to worry about Daphne, he receives a chill down his back.

 _What if what is happening to me is happening to Daphne too. I couldn't forgive myself if she was hurt. I have to get to her as soon as possible. I wonder if Shaggy and Velma are with Daphne back at the camp. Is the gang looking for me? First i need to escape this place._

Fred decides to scale up the hole with all his strength. With each foot and hand across from each other he beings to scale up the hole. He is higher than all of his other attempts though he slips. Trying to cling to the walls as he is slipping down, he feels an unbelievable amount of dirt and then an object within the dirt. He grabs it as he falls, now at the bottom of the hole again he pulls what appears to be a chain. Continuing to pull the chain it pulls dirt from within the walls of the hole. As all the debris settles from the partial collapse there appears to be an entrance to a dark tunnel. Fred hesitates to enter the dark chamber then decides to carry on in hopes that it leads to an exit.


End file.
